


More Than Meets The Eye

by mochitiger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BaekYeol - Freeform, Barebacking, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Raw Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, baekhyun has a begging kink, it's just filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/pseuds/mochitiger
Summary: ChanyeoI really should've known better. Really.When he made a bet with his friends to get the cute little freshman to bed, he didn't expect to be tied up and at the mercy of a vixen.Turns out there is more to Baekhyun than meets the eye.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	1. The Bet

"C'mon dude! You cant be serious!"

Chanyeol couldn't believe it. Why the fuck would his friends bet him a hundred bucks to fuck that cute little freshman, he has no idea. Apparently, his filthy rich friends - damn you, Sehun and Kris - are willing to lose cash. Yeah, that's right - because there is no absolute way that tiny thing would ever turn him down.

"Nah, Chanyeol. You're gonna lose man. You can't fuck Byun." Sehun laughed, biting into his pizza. Chanyeol scoffed at the remark before biting into his own slice. but hey he got a name : Byun. that's a start.

"No, I think Chanyeol has a chance," their other friend, Tao, commented. "I mean, has anyone ever turned down Chanyeol and his charms yet?"

"That's what I'm talking about! I knew you're real bro!" Chanyeol leaped up to fist bump Tao who cackled while sehun rolled his eyes.

"But has Chanyeol ever tried his charms on Byun?" a voice asked and the three boys turned their heads towards the newcomer. 

"Come on Kris, how hard could he be?" Chanyeol whined, earning snickers from the trio. "You both should prepare to lose. I'm gonna get that ass."

"Do you even have an idea who that ass belongs to?" Tao asked, knowing that Chanyeol has a habit of knowing and checking out people's _assets_ but not the names attached to said assets.

"Uh..." he answered sheepishly.

"Nine o'clock." Kris clucked his tongue. 

"What?"

"Your nine o'clock dumbo. There's Byun. Baekhyun Byun, freshman. Cutest ass around. There's your hundred bucks. Or two hundred."

Chanyeol looked to his right and yeah there he is: Baekhyun Byun, freshman, music major. He's wearing an oversized stripped shirt, going past his thighs, his gray-silver hair down his eyes. He's wearing glasses and smiling at his friend, hand going up to cover his mouth as he laughed. He's the epitome of innocence.

Chanyeol felt a stirring in his belly; yeah. Bet or not, he's going to ruin innocent little Baekhyun Byun so much.


	2. The Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol has a game plan to carry out, and Baekhyun is falling perfectly into it.
> 
> Or so he thinks.

Baekhyun was studying in the library when Chanyeol decided to start his plan. It's simple really: befriend the cutie, coax him to bed, ruin his little hole, possibly have him beg for more, and then get his money. If he's lucky, maybe Byun would want to be fuck buddies... but that's for later. For now, his priority is to gain his trust.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" Cliché, he knows. Shoot him. The point is it gets the ball rolling.

"Uhm. No." Baekhyun had a deeper voice than Chanyeol expected, and it's not bad at all. In fact, somehow, Chanyeol got more excited.

"Can I take this then?" Baekhyun looked curiously up at him, perfect teeth chewing his lower lip, and damn if Chanyeol didn't want to be the one who's doing that.

"Uh... sure? But there are other available seats over there." The freshman answered, pouting, visibly confused, and Chanyeol doesn't know if he's adorably cute or unintentionally sexy.

"Yeah, but this is the only table with a hottie around so..."

Chanyeol swore his heart started pounding abnormally when the freshman blushed, a pretty shade of pink of his mochi cheeks, coloring all the way to his ears, fidgeting in his chair as he tucked his hair behind his ears and then adjusted his glasses before fiddling with his fingers. _Fucking adorable._

"D-don't say that, please." Baekhyun mumbled under his breath.

The taller chuckled before settling in his chair, leaning back and looking down at the former, smirking. "Why? It's true, though. You're the prettiest around here, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun was visibly surprised, pushing his sliding glasses up. "You know me?"

"Of course, sweetie. Cuties like you get everyone's attention," he drawled.

"That's not true."

"It is! That's why you should always take care, you know." Chanyeol chided in a concerned tone.

"Huh?" Baekhyun cocked his head to the right and Chanyeol swore he almost reached over and pinched his soft cheek.

"I said," the taller began, leaning over to Baekhyun, "you should always be careful. No offense, sweetheart, but you're a cute little thing, and you know what happens to cute little things?"

"W-what?" Baekhyun stuttered in a whisper.

Chanyeol leaned even nearer, whispering in Baekhyun's ear: "They get taken advantage of, sweetie."

His hot breath made Baekhyun blush and he scrambled back, eyes wide.

"T-they do?"

"Yes, they do. But don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

"What?"

"What?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because we're friends!" Chanyeol shot back, grinning.

"We are?" Baekhyun's voice was laced with utter bewilderment.

"Let's see: we shared a library table, talked for - let me see - damn, an hour, and I've tried to protect against assholes trying to take advantage of you!"

"You did?"

"I warned you didn't I?"

"Uhm," Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, well, you did. That doesn't--"

"Great! Now why dont we grab lunch? My treat! Come on, come on I'm starving!"

Chanyeol inwardly yelped with happiness. Huh. Kris and Sehun are so going to lose. An hour with Byun and he's already made him blush multiple times _and_ he's already taking him to lunch. He can practically taste victory: by the end of the week, tops, not only will he have some extra cash, he'd also have had a taste of the most adorable ass in campus.

Baekhyun Byun is so in for a ride.


	3. Take Me to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's plan has finally worked.

"Hey, Chanyeol. How is it going with Byun?" Kris voice rang out. The room wasn't exactly silent, but with three people almost passed out from drinking too much, his voice was definitely loud. "I saw you with him earlier. Dude, the bet was to fuck him, not date him."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. This is why his friends' lays don't go as well as his; they just don't play the game right. 

"Seriously, Kris, that's why that feisty art major punched you. You don't just fuck, dude. You ease them into it, that way, they don't try to scratch your eyes out when you're done with them," Chanyeol replied cackling, throwing a pillow at Kris who merely grunted.

"You talk as if that guy from finance didn't make a scene when you told him he's a one time thing," Sehun shot back from his place on the floor, which promptly shut Chanyeol up. "Anyway, what the hell is your plan? This is taking too long, Yeol."

"Patience is a virtue, Sehun."

"And time is fucking gold, bro. What is your plan? Do you give up now?"

"What? No. I'm just taking my time. Do you know how fucking adorable Byun is? He blushes every time I touch him, dude." Chanyeol slurs, obviously drunk. "I can't wait to make him cry on my cock. I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity."

The perfect opportunity came just two days later. He had just came from Baekhyun's musical recital with him and it's late at night and for some reason which Chanyeol wants to kiss the universe for, Baekhyun has been locked out from his apartment.

"Ah. I'm so stupid. Where am I going to sleep now?" Baekhyun pouted, fiddling with his tie. Chanyeol cant resist the fondness rushing into his veins. Yeah, yeah, he knows he said he's just in for the cash and the fuck, but damn if Baekhyun Byun isn't doing things to him. 

"Hey, you can stay at my place." Chanyeol offered, leaning against the apartment complex, hands in his pocket. He's so giddy. This just might be the night.

"W-what? No... You already did so much by accompanying me tonight, Chanyeol. I can't possibly stay at your place." Baekhyun replied, looking at the ground.

"And then stay here outside and wait until some creep tries to take advantage of you?" Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun's head snapped up, eyes wide in fear. "Yeah, thought so too. Let's go."

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand and the smaller had no choice but to stumble along.

"Uh, yeah, sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting guests."

Truthfully, the place isn't even that messy. Contrary to what others may say, Chanyeol isn't that bad. He cleans up after himself, you know. He just says that line so that:

"Oh, no. This actually looks impressive." Baekhyun looks around, fingers in his mouth. Fuck, Chanyeol can think of something else Baekhyun could put between those petal lips.

"Yeah?" Chanyeol acts bashful, rubbing his nape. "Just put your stuff anywhere." 

Baekhyun puts his bag down on the living room and sat on the couch. He inspects it with narrow eyes and Chanyeol knows he will pass because as much as he likes to fuck on that couch, he keeps it clean. He isn't nasty.

"Thank you again, Chanyeol. I-I'll take the couch." Baekhyun said, looking up at him, teeth worrying his lower lip, making it plumper, redder.

"Why not in my bed?" Chanyeol smirked at the blush that colored Baekhyun's cheek, flushing up to his neck. "I mean, we're both guys, right? Unless you're planning to take advantage of me."

"I-- Uhm. That's not--" Baekhyun stuttered, visibly flustered at whatever idea Chanyeol has just said.

"Or," the taller started, sliding up to Baekhyun on the couch, pushing the freshman to the corner as he closed the distance between them. 

"I could take advantage of you." Baekhyun shivered at the hot whisper on his ear.

"C-Chanyeol..."

"C'mon baby, I see the way you've been eyeing me." Chanyeol pressed a kiss on to Baekhyun's lower jaw, enjoying the shivers that shook Baekhyun's body again.

"W-what way..." Baekhyun's voice was barely a whisper now, and it's doing things to Chanyeol's already hardening cock.

"Like." a kiss on his jaw. "You." lower. "Want." lower still. "Me to ruin your little hole." A lick to the smaller's graceful neck made him moan.

"C'mon Baekhyun. We know this game we've been playing. Give in baby, and I swear I will make you cry on my cock. I'll take care of you tonight." Chanyeol said hotly while alternating between sucking and licking Baekhyun's neck, all while playing with the hem of his shirt, threatening to slide under and touch the soft skin.

"C-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun moaned, flushed prettily, doing things to Chanyeol's sanity. He just wants to devour the tiny little thing. Eat his pretty little hole out, finger fuck him til he screams, and then fuck him so good until he's crying and asking for more, a perfect whore for him.

"Hm? What is it baby boy? Heard you were a virgin. Wanna make your first time mindblowing baby." Chanyeol's tongue is lewdly tracing patterns on Baekhyun's neck, leaving wet trails, while his hand is slowly massaging his thighs.

The taller looked at Baekhyun's face and the way he looks so fucked out already made his blood run south. He's already half hard just by touching him. Knowing that he's the reason for Baekhyun's heavy breathing and dilated pupils made him feel triumphant.

"B-bed. Please? Take me to bed, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun didn't even had to ask twice as Chanyeol scooped him up, hands groping his tight ass as he carried him to the bedroom.

Neither of them will ever forget this night.


	4. On His Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol learns that there is more to Baekhyun than meets the eye in the most delicious way.
> 
> Or in where Chanyeol finds out how good of a submissive slut he can be.

It was as if someone possessed Baekhyun when they entered the bedroom and don't take him wrong, Chanyeol is most definitely okay with that, but this hottie sucking and licking on his neck while humping his waist is so different from the shy thing pliant in his hands just moments ago.

Chanyeol fortunately made it to his bed just fine, roughly settling Baekhyun down. He was about to apologize when Baekhyun laughed and if Chanyeol wasn't so surprised, he'd have noticed how Baekhyun's demeanor has changed.

"Rough. I like." Baekhyun licked his lips, wantonly arranging himself on the bed, looking at Chanyeol with lidded eyes. The statement caused the taller to pause from undoing his tie, staring at this utter vixen who has somehow replaced tiny shy Baekhyun in a snap. Baekhyun noticed and chuckled, getting up on his knees to crawl at the foot of the bed where Chanyeol stood frozen before rising up to reach him, looping his arms around his neck.

"What's wrong, Channie?" he suckled on Chanyeol's earlobes, causing him to shiver. 

"You really think I'd fall for that stupid bet? Fuck the innocent freshman and ruin him for some cash?"

Baekhyun must have noticed how Chanyeol froze with wide eyes, and he threw his head back, letting out a laugh. "Oh sugar, I don't mind really. In fact, I'd very much want you to ruin my tight little hole until I'm gaping open." Baekhyun hand squeezed Chanyeol's straining cock through his jeans before sliding his hand up through his chest and pinching Chanyeol's nipples.

"But I want it on my own terms."

Chanyeol cant fight of the moan from his lips. He doesn't know how they ended up on his bedroom floor, but here he is: moaning like a bitch every time Baekhyun swallows around his cock. He so, so wants to hold his hair, take control as he fucks his throat but no: somehow, Baekhyun, in between kitten licks to his cockhead and suckling on his heavy balls, managed to tie his hands behind his back with the tie the smaller was wearing earlier.

"Ah, fuck. Please, please let me cum." Unshed tears are already lining up against Chanyeol's eyes as he begged. Baekhyun has been edging him for the last ten minutes and he's so painfully hard already it's like he'd burst anytime soon. Who the fuck even spread the rumor that Baekhyun Byun is a fucking virgin? 

"Oh, Chanyeol, begging now?" Baekhyun teased as he slurped the copious precum leaking from Chanyeol's fat cock. He dipped his tongue in the slit, savoring it, dainty fingers jerking off the length with the drool that he unashamedly let drip from his mouth. This is definitely the sloppiest blowjob Chanyeol has ever received. 

A rumbling almost desperate moan was the only answer Baekhyun received, and Chanyeol swore his eyes rolled back when Baekhyun smirked against his cock. How the fuck did he end up like this?

"Are you gonna cum, big guy? Are you?" Baekhyun spat on Chanyeol's weeping cock, using the wetness to slide his two fists up and down the hard, angry length. "You're so big, baby. Look, I'm using two hands and it's still not enough. You're gonna fill me up so good sweetie. Gonna feel so full of your cock baby." Baekhyun ran his tongue on the veiny underside, enjoying Chanyeol squirming under his touch.

"Baek-- gonna --"

Chanyeol felt his eyes tear up when Baekhyun's pretty fingers gripped the base of his cock firmly, stopping his orgasm once again.

"Please, please Baekhyun please let me cum." Chanyeol cant believe how broken he sounds as he desperately begged. He just wants to cum. Baekhyun is still fully dressed while Chanyeol has been stripped bare, and the contrast is driving him even crazier as Baekhyun started sucking on his balls. "Baekhyun, please."

"Ssh, impatient baby." He has now shifted to playing with Chanyeol's balls while pressing wet kisses to Chanyeol's thighs. When he started pressing his hands against his thighs, pushing them apart, Chanyeol started freaking out.

"W-what are you doing? Baekhyun!"

The smaller only chuckled while spreading his legs wider, and Chanyeol started thrashing. He never had anyone down there before and this is scaring him.

"Ssh, relax. I promise, it's gonna be good."

But Chanyeol continued thrashing. Damn it, he had no fucking idea how Baekhyun could be this strong holding him down, but to be fair, his hands are still tied behind him.

A resounding slap stop his movement and Chanyeol barely registered what happened. Baekhyun fucking spanked him. He fucking spanked h—

"Shit! Fuck! Baekhyun what the hell!"

Baekhyun started spanking his inner thighs and Chanyeol shuddered at the foreign feeling of pleasure and pain each slap brings.

"Didn't I tell you to relax?" Slap. "Be a good whore for me, Chanyeol." Slap. "You should be grateful I'm taking my time to teach you." Slap.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm grateful-- ah fuck! Sir, I'm sorry!" Chanyeol didn't even realize what he said as he sobbed, under Baekhyun's mercy.

"Sir?" Baekhyun's eyebrows quirked and Chanyeol blushed, as if he isn't getting spread like a shameless slut on the floor. "I like the sound of that. Now spread your legs wide, baby. I'd let you hold yourself open but I'd do the work for now." 

Chanyeol feels so exposed. He can feel his hole clenching. This is the first time anyone has even dared to do this to him, and the mix of anxiety and arousal are causing him to sweat a lot, slick droplets running down his toned muscles. He's so focused on keeping himself still, legs spread obscenely, that he jolted when Baekhyun pressed the flat of his tongue against his hole.

"Fuck!" he hissed as Baekhyun continued lapping up his ass, sending shivers of arousal down his spine. He didn't knew it felt this good.

"Fuck, Chanyeol, you taste so good, honey. Your hole is so pretty. Fuck." Chanyeol almost came when he saw Baekhyun extending his tongue to poke his fluttering hole, fucking him with his tongue. It's so filthy and wet and so fucking sexy.

"Baekhyun hnnghh fuck."

"What, sugar? Good, isn't it? Look at you, Park, you're about to cum from getting your ass eaten." Baekhyun chided. "I hope you're paying attention, baby. Because you're going to do this to me."

Baekhyun has somehow hauled Chanyeol to a kneeling position again. He pressed a wet filthy kiss to his lips, tongue lewdly licking, before he got up and walked to his front.

"Always wanted to see this ass, right? Always wanted to get a taste. Well, sugar, your wish about to be granted."

Baekhyun started to slowly strip, sticky fingers undoing the buttons of his top, smirking as Chanyeol breathed heavily. He slowly shrugged it off before unbuttoning his pants and turning around, presenting his ass to Chanyeol who, truthfully, looked so mesmerized. He slowly shimmied out of the slacks, letting the material slide off sensually from his wide hips, swaying side to side. 

Chanyeol's breath hitched when Baekhyun finally got the pants off and stepped out of it. He's wearing panties. The smallest sexiest pair of lace panties Chanyeol has ever seen. He couldn't possibly get harder, could he? No one has ever died from being denied orgasm right? 

Baekhyun made his way towards him, swaying his hips.

"Like what you see, baby? I wore this specially for you. Pretty, right? Say 'thank you' baby, I dressed up for you."

"It's beautiful. Thank you, s-sir." 

"That's my good man whore. Now, I hope you paid attention, baby. Because I want you to eat my ass like you're starved."

Chanyeol could only nod dumbly as Baekhyun turned around again and sexily slid the flimsy excuse of underwear down his thick plush thighs.

Baekhyun has the prettiest ass cheeks Chanyeol has ever seen, smooth and silky, and he wants to run his tongue and hands up and down the luscious globes.

Pretty fingers started caressing and kneading and Chanyeol would do anything to be one doing that.

"Bet you wanna do this, huh, sweetie? Bet you want your hands doing this... Ah fuck." Baekhyun spread his cheeks, exposing a tight, pretty pink hole, as he arched as his back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in, sugar."

Chanyeol didn't waste anymore time. With Baekhyun holding himself open, he was free to taste the sweetness of his tight ass. He pressed the flat of his wide tongue against the quivering hole, enjoying the way the smaller flinched, and started lapping up. He could smell Baekhyun's vanilla and strawberry scent, and he couldn't help but moan at the taste. He ran his tongue over and over again, listening to Baekhyun's lewd moans. He moved his tongue in circles around the rosebud, occasionally nipping around it.

"Fuck, yes, Chanyeol fuck. That's it, baby." Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol's hair to press him even further into his ass, grinding against the tongue assaulting him. He pulled him away for a few seconds, and Chanyeol was confused, until he started to bend down, holding on to his legs, as he spread himself obscenely before Chanyeol.

"C'mon, sugar. Fuck me with your tongue like you mean it."

Chanyeol felt a wave of arousal in his gut when Baekhyun spat on his hand and reached to circle it around his hole, making it even wetter, before using his fingers to spread it wide open.

"I want your spit in my gaping pussy, Chanyeol. Spit on my filthy cunt."

Who is Chanyeol but a slave to this vixen? He didn't waste time to spit on the gaping fluttering fuckhole, watching as it dripped inside, some even running down Baekhyun's taint. He sucked harshly, wanting to taste everything Baekhyun's cunt has to offer, swirling his tongue, wanting more and more. Baekhyun is a moaning mess, thighs shaking at the pleasure of Chanyeol's tongue shoving deep down his hole.

"Fuck, yes, that's it. Fuck," he moaned loudly as he rode his tongue, panting.

Chanyeol's face is wet with his own drool and he doesn't give a fuck. He just wants to keep going, probably drown in Baekhyun's sweet scent and let him use his tongue to get off. 

When Baekhyun released his hair, allowing him to breathe, hole gaping with Chanyeol's saliva dripping down, Chanyeol decided he wants to serve Baekhyun. Be his personal fucktoy. Whatever Baekhyun wants.

"Such a good boy," Baekhyun cooed and Chanyeol preened at the praise. Fuck. What's happening to him? He is supposed to be the dominant one; there's just something about Baekhyun that makes him want to submit.

"T-thank you, Sir. But," Chanyeol licked his lips, unsure, and Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at him. "C-can I touch you? Please, Sir, I promise to make it good for you."

"Who said you can make demands?"

Chanyeol's eyes widened and started to tear up again when Baekhyun began rubbing his neglected cock, now an angry shade of red. "No, Sir! I'm not demanding. Please, Sir."

"Hmm." Baekhyun clucked his tongue before standing up and throwing himself at the bed. "Well, come here sugar. Get your pretty cock over here."

Chanyeol scrambled to his feet as best as he can, wobbling a bit. His erection bounced as he walked, prompting Baekhyun to lick his lips as he devoured him with his eyes. He gingerly got on the bed on his knees, head down and waiting for Baekhyun's instructions.

"Huh. Who would've thought you had it in you, sweetie? Such a submissive bitch..." Baekhyun's hands trailed down his chest, tracing his abs, before lightly grazing his cock. "Since you're such a good boy, I'll let you touch." He reached over and undid the tie restricting Chanyeol, softly massaging his hands and arms as blood flowed back again.

The softness of the gesture surprised Chanyeol and he watched with interest as Baekhyun kept massaging him. The sweet moment was interrupted however, when the latter put his index finger in his mouth and started suckling, tongue skillfully playing, as he moaned. Soon, one finger became two, and Chanyeol's hand started becoming wet his Baekhyun's drool.

"Such thick fingers... Gonna put them to good use later, aren't you sweetie?"

Chanyeol can only nod as Baekhyun started choking on the now three fingers. Gods, he wants to touch. 

"Sir... Please." the desperation in his voice must have piqued Baekhyun's interest as he released his fingers and motioned for Chanyeol to lean back on the headboard before crawling up to his lap.

"Go on then, big boy. Touch." the vixen said, taking one of Chanyeol's hands, pressing it to his chest, spreading the wetness to his nipples.

And touch Chanyeol did. He groped and massaged, flicking pert buds as best as he can. "C-Can I suck your tits, Sir?" 

The smaller male simply let out a whorish moan before grabbing Chanyeol's nape and pressing him on to his chest. "Fucking suck, baby." 

Loud slurping noise and moans filled the air of the room as Chanyeol laved his tongue over the now-puffy buds, leaving wet trails, sucking and nipping and kneading the little fat on Baekhyun's chest, much to the latter's pleasure. It went on for a while, just Chanyeol feasting on his body, the smaller pressing him impossibly closer to his rosy buds, letting it fill his hungry mouth, before Baekhyun decided he wants more. He pulled Chanyeol by his hair, chuckling when the big guy whined and tried to chase his pink puffy nipples with his tongue. He slowly petted his hair enjoying the way his eyes glazed, lips and cheeks smeared with his own drool, panting loudly.

"That's a good boy, yeah? Good, good." Baekhyun cooed and Chanyeol groaned as the smaller started grinding down, plush ass against hypersensitive cock.

"S-Sir... Please, can I cum now? I-I've been good for you." Chanyeol cried, tears streaming from his face. But it seemed like Baekhyun wasn't even close to being done as he reached down and tightly gripped the base of Chanyeol's cock again, prompting another wave of fresh tears from the senior.

"Aw, look at big bad Chanyeol Park crying... Don't worry baby. I'd let you cum soon." Baekhyun whispered hotly in Chanyeol's ears before licking the tears streaming down his face. "In my tight little hole after you destroy it."

It's effect was instantaneous: Chanyeol seemed to recover his senses and held Baekhyun's waist tightly as he reached over and rummaged for the lube in his drawer. He grunted as he grabbed it and offered it to Baekhyun, who laughed at the taller's submission.

"Ah, you're really a very good boy, aren't you? I'm gonna ride your cock so good because that's what good boys deserve right?" Baekhyun teased as he took the lube. Chanyeol just nodded, tears threatening fall again because the imagery is too much. 

Baekhyun uncapped the gel, its clicking sound echoing in the room. He took Chanyeol's hand, sucking and licking in between his digits, before pouring it on his hand. He watched him with dark eyes as he started to move away and flipped over on his hands and knees, presenting his hole.

"C'mon, sugar. Prepare me for that fat cock. Open my hole with your fingers."

Chanyeol surged forward, the promise of touching Baekhyun - and finally cumming - too hard to resist. He pressed a soft kiss against the puckered hole before slowly rubbing his middle finger against it, and finally, finally sinking in slowly until the knuckles. Baekhyun's melodious moan only added to his desire to impress as he continued fucking him with his finger, feeling his walls constrict and clench against the digit. He spat on the pink rim, watching it flutter, greedily swallowing his lone finger, and he, too, groaned as he put another finger in.

Baekhyun was putting pornstars to shame with his obscene moans, fucking his wide hips back on the fingers stirring his insides. "More, Chanyeol, please. Fuck me open with your fingers, please."

As a response, Chanyeol grabbed the lube and squirted it directly on Baekhyun's asshole, making it even wetter, sloppier. He relished in the sounds the smaller was making as he inserted both of his index fingers, working it open.

"Chanyeol... Hah. Fuck, yes. Give it all to me."

Who was Chanyeol to deny this deity in front of him?

He pushed both of his middle fingers, four digits now working the tight little hole open. Fuck, Baekhyun is going to be loose for his cock, and the thought itself almost sent him over the edge.

"Sir... Sir, please let me fuck you." Chanyeol's broken voice begged as he continued working his fingers, wet squelching sounds in the air.

"Beg for it - fuck! - prettily and maybe I'd let you." Baekhyun answered, continuing to fuck back.

Chanyeol started tearing up again, the mix of arousal and frustration threatening to spill.

"Please, Baekhyun, Sir, please. I-I promise to make it good please, Sir." Chanyeol is full on begging now, uncaring of how desperate he sounds. He just wants to fuck Baekhyun. He just wants to cum. 

Baekhyun pulled his fingers away and Chanyeol whined, upset to be separated from the hot fuckhole even for just a few moments.

But it slowly dissipated when Baekhyun spread his legs wider, reaching over to separate his wet asscheeks, index fingers hooking inside his hole, opening himself up, gaping wide, for Chanyeol.

"Come on, then, Park. Fuck me hard. Wreck my fuckhole and then maybe I'd let you cum."

He didn't need to be told twice. Chanyeol held his dick and slammed in, not even bothering to get Hyun's hands out of the way. He almost fucking cried at the divine heat that welcomed him.

Did he say Hyun would be loose from all that finger fucking? He was so wrong. "Fuck... Fuck, sir. You're so hnng tight."

Chanyeol threw his head back when Hyun started to experimentally move his fingers, subtly touching the hard dick pounding his ass every time the taller slid out.

"Fuck, Chanyeol, yes. Fuck! Harder sugar cmon. I know you can do better than this," Hyun taunted, fucking back as hard as Chanyeol was hammering into him.

Unable to help himself, the senior used his knees to spread Hyun's leg even impossibly wider before pushing down on his lower back, until his body was flat on the bed. The new angle made it so much tighter and Chanyeol couldn't stop the groan from his lips. He held Hyun's hips down, pinning the boy on the bed, before resuming his almost brutal pace. He's been edged for too fucking long and if Hyun keeps screaming like that while clenching his walls so so tight against his cock, he wouldn't last. The slide of his cock inside slippery walls and seeing Hyun's hungry fuckhole almost greedily sucking him in is starting to become too much and he started groaning brokenly.

"S-Sir... about to —" he cried, half relieved he'd finally get to cum, half scared Hyun will take sweet release again.

In an impressive show of strength, Hyun managed to push Chanyeol away and pushed him down before climbing up to him, naked leg swinging over, pretty cock leaking with his own arousal.

"Gonna ride you, baby, wanna see you cum," Hyun babbled almost mindlessly as he managed to push Chanyeol to the headboard. The new position allowed them to be even closer, and he sucked in the taller's plump lower lip before reaching back and pushing the hot throbbing length back inside.

"Ah, fuck. Baby you fill me up so good," Baekhyun threw his head back as Chanyeol groaned at the hot walls welcoming him back. He reached up to play with Baekhyun's nipples, big fingers squishing the little fat, watching the flesh peek over his thick digits. Baekhyun started moving his hips — fast and hard. No, he wasn't just grinding onto Chanyeol; he's full on bouncing on his cock, ass hitting groin, skin slapping loudly. His own dick was bouncing lewdly and Chanyeol cant help but reach over and play with the pretty pink length.

A string of curses left both of their mouths when Chanyeol started meeting Baekhyun's down thrusts with upward thrusts of his own.

"Chanyeol... you're so hhnnngg you're so deep in me, baby... Will you cum with me? I'm about to —"

Baekhyun cant stop the scream that erupted from him when Chanyeol started thrusting up to him harder. The taller is so, so close. Just a few more... 

Baekhyun pushed a hand down on Chanyeol's chest before holding his straining cock, aiming it at the taller's face, whose lidded gaze made it even more difficult to put his orgasm on hold.

"Chanyeol... open up baby."

Chanyeol had barely time to open his mouth and stick his tongue out when Baekhyun started cumming, thick ropes of cum shooting up, hitting his awaiting tongue. Some of it landed on his cheeks and chin, the hot liquid marking him. 

"Sir, p-please! Let me—"

Baekhyun clenched around the cock still screwing him. 

"Cum inside, baby. Fill me up."

Chanyeol's eyes rolled back and a deep groan rumbled through his chest as he finally, finally came, thick hot cum shooting up to hungry fuckhole. Baekhyun started to slowly grind, prompting him to roll his hips, milking the cum from him.

"I can feel it, Chanyeol. Fuck it's so hot."

Chanyeol sobbed at the relief of finally releasing, panting and trying to regain his senses as Baekhyun rested his head on his collarbones. If he had less stamina, he's sure he'd pass out by now from the most intense orgasm in his life.

His thoughts were interrupted when Baekhyun started moving up, climbing up his body with an evil grin. The movement caused his cock to slip out, lube and cum spilling on his pubes, warm and sticky.

"Oops. Gotta keep it in," Baekhyun cutely giggled and Chanyeol just wants to cry because damn this guy is driving him crazy. He watched as Baekhyun move up his body, eyes widening when Baekhyun kneeled on either side of his face, plump ass directly over his mouth.

"Ever wondered how you taste, sweetie? Open up, I'm giving you a treat."

A dollop of hot cum dripped out to his tongue when Baekhyun hooked his fingers inside his hole and Chanyeol convulsed when he came yet again. He stuck his tongue up, stimulating the already gaping fuckhole as more cum spilled out. He latched his mouth and started sucking, because he has never done anything this filthy before but fuck it, he's enjoying it.

Baekhyun moaned one last time before pushing himself away and forcefully closing Chanyeol's mouth, the mix of his and Chanyeol's own cum slicking the taller's lips, which he promptly licked, tasting the tang of their mixed fluids.

"Swallow, big guy. Taste what you worked hard for."

Chanyeol gulped before opening up his mouth, showing Baekhyun his stained tongue. Baekhyun chuckled before petting his hair and curling up his side, burrowing himself in the warmth of Chanyeol's body.

"Good boy. Knew you were the best, ChanyeolIie."

~

"So..." Chanyeol started, scratching his nape awkwardly as Baekhyun settled against his chest in the tub.

"U-uhm."

"What the fuck, Baekhyun? Is this cute personality just an act or—"

"Nwo!" water splashed as Baekhyun protested. "I just... I guess I just really like being in charge during sex? B-But only during sex..."

Chanyeol groaned. How the fuck is he going to survive Baekhyun's duality? He sighed, rubbing big hands against the arms mindlessly playing with the bubbles.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun. For the bet and shit."

"I-it's okay... My friend overheard you guys talking and well... warned me. I guess I'm sorry too for uhm playing..."

"Ah, Byun, I feel really stupid right now. I was such a dick and turned out — ah, shit I'm embarassed, babe."

Baekhyun giggled, turning to place a kiss on Chanyeol's nose.

"Don't be. I really enjoyed it."

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly as he nuzzled the graceful curve of his neck.

"Me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because I have some very good ideas when we get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was filthy lmaooo thanks for reading! <3 Comments and kudos are highly appreciated ~ See ya until the next PWP!!


End file.
